They can!
by GIRLofFAIRYS534
Summary: When Lucy hears singing at Natsu's house she runs back to the guild for help.Levy and Juvia.What will they find?Who was singing?ONE SHOT!Please read and review!


Well i was thinking why not have Natsu,Grey and Gajeel sing!Well Gajeel can sing but letts make em' sing good!Oh and sorry to those who can't read 'll figure out when you read this;)ENJOY!

"Lucy why are you taking us to Natsu's house again?"asked a confussed script mage."Yes Juvia would also like to know"the water mage said in agreement."Well you'll figure it out soon..."the spirt mage whispered."Please Lu-chan tell us!"Levy yelled making Lucy put her hand over her mouth."Fine it all started this morning.."Lucy began turning around.

FLASHBACK...

_"Hey Lucy you mine going to check on Natsu?"asked the white haured beauty."Why?"Lucy asked looking at her confussed."Well he hasn't been in the guild all pretty strange for him"Mira informed her."Yea now that you mention it i haven't seen him,Grey or Gajeel all morning.."Lucy agreed looking around the quieter then normal guild."Yes can you go check on him nows mabe something intresting will happen!"Mira said winking at the now blushing spirt mage."Ok i'll guess i'll check on him SINCE he's my best friend!"Lucy added quickly making Mira groan._

_It tolk pretty long to get to Natsu's since it was way on the edge of Lucy had arrived it was at least then spoted the small house and ran towards quickly stoped in surprise when she heard small singing coming from quietly put her ear on the door ."Come on!Time to start!"Natsu."Well hurry and get the guitar flame brain!"Lucy's eyes widened.'Why is Grey here?'she thought."Stop bitching and start aready!"Ok now Gajeel here too!Something going on."Aye sir!"Happy."Ok a one,a two,a one two three four!"Natsu said heard drums playing and someone strumming a could also hear very good standing up and dusting herself off Lucy ran to the guild.'I wish Mira wasn't alway right...'_

END OF FLASHBACK...

"Wait!Natsu and Grey can sing?"Levy asked surprised."I think they can..."Lucy answered putting a finger on her chin."Juvia is so exited!"Juvia squeled."Come on!It up ahead!"Once the three girls made it they went through the back and pocked their heads through the living room window the could see two microphones,drum set,two gutair and a tamberen."Wow they play instrements!"Juvia said really surprised."Shh they're coming!"Levy whisper/shouted."So why not sing the lazy song?"Natsu asked the other three guys."Why not"Grey shrugged as Gajeel nodded in boys made their ways to the to the drums,Grey and Natsu to the gutairs and Happy just sat on the and Natsu also each stood infront of a microphone."Ok a one,a two,a one two three!"Gajeel started a beat as the girls watched in amazment.

_Natsu_

**Grey**

Gajeel

_**Together**_

Normal

Lazy song by Bruno Mars

_Today i don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

**Don't feel like pickin up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

_**Cause today i swear im not doing anthing**_

_Im gonna throw my feet up and stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on_

_Throw my hands in my pocket_

The girls looked at eachother stunned then back to the boys.

**Nobody gun' tell me i can't**

**I'll be loungin on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they teach me how to dougie**

_**Cause in the castle im the freakin' man**_

_Oh yes i said it_

_I said i said it cause i can_

**Today i don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_**Cause today i swear im not doing anything**_

_Nothing at all(_wohoho)

_Notjing at all(_wohohoh)

Tomarrow i'll wake up do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl

Have some really nice sex

"He would be singing that"Levy whispered coldly causing Juvia and Lucy to shutter.

And she gonna scream out "This is great"

I might mess around and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops you'll just have to wait

**Ohh yes i said it **

**I said i said it cause i can**

_Today i don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

**Don't feel like picking up my phone **

**So leave a message at the tone**

_**Cause to day i swear i'm not doing anything**_

No,no i ain't gonna comb my hair

Cause i ain't going anywhere

_**No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no**_

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**

**And let everything hang loose**

_**Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah**_

_Oh i don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the door**

_**Cause today i swear i'm not doing anything**_

Nothing at all(whohoho)

**Nothing at all(**_whohohoh)_

_Nothing at all_

The boys of them panting and Happy clapping wildly."Wow they're good"Juvia said earning nods in agreement."We know your there!"Gajeel called out causing them to stiffen."We are found out!"Lucy yelled dramaticliy while walking to the front of the house."Yes you where"Natsu said grining from the door."How you know?"Levy asked."Dragon slayers got super hearing and smell duh!"Gajeel said from behind the pinkette."Well you guys are good"Lucy said smiling evilliy at and Levy joined in."Yes Juvia agrees"the water mage coldly said rubbing her hands together."Whats wrong with you guys?"Grey asked backing away."I got a great idea..."Lucy looked at the to girls who nodded."Oi you scareing me Lucy"Natsu muttered quickly grabed Natsu's scarf,Levy grabed Gajeels shirt and Juvia grabed Grey by the collor."Where are we going?"Gajeel asked."Guild!"Levy girls then draged them on."Wow there strong for girls"Grey mutter at the dragon slayers who nodded.

Once at the guild the made a b-line for Mira after setting the boys at a nearby table and telling them to stay."Mira!"Levy barmaid turned around and smiled."Yes girls?"They motioned her to lean over before whispering something that made Mira smile."Yes thats a great plan!Im so proud!"she called before heading on stage.

The boys watched as the girls whispered to Mira."What the hell are they doing?"Gajeel asked."I have no idea i can't hear.."Natsu sighed in defeat."Look they're coming!"Grey said making the dragon slayers to look up."What did you do?"the iron dragon slayer glared at them smiling."Nothing!But one question.."Lucy said giving Natsu the puppy eyes."Fine.."The three mages smiled."Do you have more songs?"Juvia asked making the boys rise a brow."Yeah.."Grey answered."Great!"Lucy turned to Mira who was now onstage an gave a nodded."Attention ,Grey and Gajeel will like to sing a song!"The guild turned to the three boys who where glaring at three smiling girls."Sneaky very sneaky shrimp"Gajeel said now banking his head on the table."Thank you!"Levy answered giggling."Boy come up before i give you punishment"Mira called making them run on stage."I can't belive we're doing this.."Grey said faceing the guild."Belive it..."Gajeel muttered."Where did these instruments come from?"Natsu asked looking at the gutairs and drum set."Just play before devil woman gets mad"the iron mage said taking a seat behind the drums."Fine"Natsu's frown turned into a wild grin."What?"Grey asked the fire mage."Lets make it fun.."he answered making them smile to."We all know that song"Grey said."Helll yea!"Gajeel screamed starting with a beat.

_Natsu_

Gajeel

**Grey**

_**Together**_

Normal

Verano Azul by Juan Magan

_Verano,el verano es azul_

**No matter where you are**

**En el Caribe en Europa porque el verano es azul**

The guild members jaws droped."THEY KNOW SPANISH!"

_You know how it is David!Come on!_

_**Shes movin like a rock star,movin as a porn star**_

_**Dale go you don't stop**_

Ya no te pares dale mami

_Mueve loca,besame la boca,fuerte como roca_

_Verano azul pa ti pa mi_

**Baila mi soca,la mano arriba loca**

**Ya quitate la ropa,bebamos una copa**

Ya mueveme la popa,mamita como tu,perreando poca luz

Falidita y camisu

Ya no hay tabu

_You know how is David!Come on!El verano es azul_

**Amanecimos,era verano,latinos,americanos**

**Ya el sol sobre mi carro,quemandonos las manos**

_**Y un lao lleno de sal**_

Ahora si que le vamos a meter

Yo recuerdo una noche en el coche io

Ay que frio!Tu me quitabas el frio

Por tus curvitas me quio

Dices que eras libre y yo me fio

Si yo suprera que un hombre te estaba esperando

No hubiera tocao lo que estaba tocando

Lo mio es duro y lo tuyo es blando

Dulce como el mango

Tu que hablando?Si fue culpa tuya no me montes la bulla

Yo no sabia que tu eras suya

Cuando llego la patrulla

**Senor agente me puso caliente**

**Yo no soy culpable ni soy indecente pregunte a la gente**

_She's movin like a rock star movin as a porn star_

_Dale go you don't stop_

_Ya no te pares dale mami_

**Mueve loca,besame la boca fuerte como roca**

_**Verano azul pa ti pa mi**_

**Baila mi soca,la mano arriba loca**

**Ya quitate la ropa bebamos una copa**

Ya mueve la popa,mamita como tu,perreando poca luz

Faldita y camisu

Ya no hay tabu

_**One,two,three,four**_

_**"**_What does it mean?"someone said."It means-"Levy started face turning red."Levy what does it part we don't understand!"Lucy asked but was ignore."REALLY GUYS!"the script mage yelled causing the singing boys to smile.

_She's movin like a rock star movin as a porn star_

_Dale go you don't stpo_

_Ya no te pares mami_

**Mueve loca,besame la boca,fuerte como roca**

_**Verano azul pa ti pa mi**_

**Baila mi soca,la mano arriba loca**

**Ya quitate la ropa bebamos una copa**

Ya mueveme la popa,mamita como to,perreado poca luz

Faldita y camisu

Ya no hay tabu

The guild stayed quiet for a few minutes before bursting into boys left the stage and headed to where Lucy,Juvia and Levy where talking."That was great!"Levy said jumping up."But very dirty lyrics!"She pointed an acousing finger at them."Hey i thought they where good!"Natsu said."Well since when do you now spanish?"Lucy asked tilting her head."Yes Juvia would also like to know!"The boy band laughed."Our whole fuckin lives!"Gajeel said after he was done."WAY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT BEFORE THEN!"the three girls yelled at them."Cause no one ever asked us!"Grey said in a mater-of-facyy voice."Fine now hat about another song?"Lucy asked making the boys rise a brow."Why?"Natsu asked her."Your not the only ones that sing"Levy smiled and leaned on Lucy."Yes Juvia can also sing!"Juvia also smiled and was now leaning on Lucy."See ya on stage boy!"With that they ran onstage."They fuckin sing!?"Gajeel yelled surprised."Guess so.."Grey muttered."Lets go sing then!"Natsu yelled as he ran two mages shrugged before heading behind them."This is going to be fun.."Natsu whispered to Lucy once onstage."Hell yea!"

What you think?Good,bad,terriable?PLEASE REVIEW!THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT!


End file.
